Princess Rosella (Barbie)
Princess Rosella, also known as Ro, is the main protagonist in Barbie as The Island Princess. She is the only daughter of Queen Marissa and an unnamed king, the wife of Prince Antonio, the daughter-in-law of King Peter and Queen Danielle, the sister-in-law of Princess Sofia, Princess Rita, and Princess Gina. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. History Rosella was shipwrecked when she was only 6 years old. She grew up on a far away island on the South Seas for 10 years, and she was raised by her animal friends: Sagi, the wise, red panda; Azul, the proud peacock; and Tika a baby elephant. Rosella loses her memory and forgets her name, so, because she finds a broken nameplate on the island that says "Ro", that is what she thinks her name is. One day, a prince named Antonio comes to the island to explore. When Antonio is attacked by crocodiles, Rosella is quite saves him. Rosella and Antonio quickly form a strong bond, and Antonio asks her if she would like to return with him to his kingdom. Never afraid of adventure, Rosella agrees in hope of finding her birth family. During the boat ride, Rosella and Antonio fall in love, but Rosella doesn't understand how she feels. When Rosella and Antonio arrive at Apollonia, Rosella meets Antonio's three sisters: Princess Gina, Princess Rita, and Princess Sofia. She also meets his parents, King Peter and Queen Danielle. However, Rosella and Antonio find out that Antonio is betrothed to Princess Luciana. Luciana, who is a sweet, kind, artistic, and polite girl, realizes quickly that Antonio and Rosella are already in love. She is tries to tell her mother, Queen Ariana. Ariana doesn't agree that people should marry for love, and should marry for power instead. The next day, Rosella tries to please Antonio's parents, but it all ends in disaster because of Ariana. In an attempt to cheer Rosella up, her animal family and Danielle's monkey, Tallulah, suggest Rosella goes to the ball. Rosella agrees and soon finds herself at the ball in a beautiful blue ball gown. Antonio asks her to dance, she tries to make an excuse at first, but then, happily accepts. While dancing, Antonio asks Rosella to stay with him. Rosella refuses saying that he and Luciana belong together. When Antonio was tries to stop her, that she pleads for him to not make it harder for her. After the ball, Rosella goes to Sagi for comfort. Sagi tells her that he saw a carriage with a flag that looked like the one that was washed up onto the island with her. When she found out that the owners of the carriage never had a daughter, she leaves disappointed. While she isn't in the greenhouse, Antonio leaves her a note asking her to sail away with him, after learning his wedding date to Luciana has been moved forward, but Tika hides it. When the sleeping herb spreads because of Ariana, Rosella is blamed and thrown in the dungeon. When Antonio learns this, he is furious and begs for her release, knowing she didn't do anything. Rosella gets released, but Antonio takes back his throne and duties of marrying Luciana back to do it. While on the boat, she and her animal family get thrown overboard. Tika nearly drowns, but Rosella calls the dolphins. They get back to Apollonia and start the tonic, but they get caught. Rosella gives the tonic to Sagi and tells him to cure Tallulah. A guard captures Rosella. Tika takes Antonio to Rosella, and Antonio stops the guard. Everyone else soon showed up, and Antonio reminds his father about the deal they made. Rosella soon tells everyone about Ariana's plan. Ariana tries to deny it, but Luciana finally confirms Rosella's story. Ariana tries to make a run for it after she has would knocked Rosella and Antonio down, but is stopped by Rosella and she was declared hero of Apollonia and after all the excitement, Antonio finally asks Rosella to marry him, and she happily agrees. Antonio then hugs Rosella, and Peter welcomes her into the family. Rosella has tells everyone that her real name is Rosella and Marissa steps forward, saying that she had a daughter named Rosella. Rosella starts to sang a lullaby. After finding out that Rosella was her long lost daughter, Marissa and Princess Rosella hug. Soon, the wedding of Rosella and Antonio takes place and the happy couple is seen sailing into the sunset for their honeymoon on Rosella's Island finally having all their questions and dreams answered. Personality Princess Rosella is a brave, loving, determined, and adventurous girl. She loves to sing, whether her friends want to sing with her or when she sings a lullaby to Tika that her mother taught her. Through she is also confused with civilization, making her a bit unconfident. By the end of the movie, Rosella has changed into a more responsible, and mature young woman, but keeps her taste of adventure. Trivia *Rosella's name comes from Rosellas, colorful parrots native to Australia and nearby islands, and Rosela, a red flower from Africa which can be processed into tea. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal Category:Wise Category:Provoker Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Category:Villain's Crush Category:Loner Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Inspiring Category:Insecure Category:Genius Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Teenagers Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Amnesiac Category:Stalkers Category:Defectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Feminists Category:Pacifists